mrbeanfandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Bean's Wedding
Mr. Bean's Wedding is a short sketch made for the British charity Comic Relief that aired on March 16th, 2007. Plot The sketch starts with a wedding ceremony taking place in a church. The bride Kate and her father walks together towards the altar where the groom Daniel is waiting. Mr. Bean, who arrived late, rudely pushes through the father, causing him to fall down. As he is taking a seat, he unknowingly sits on Bean, who has taken his seat next to his wife. He is then forced to sit next to Bean instead, with Bean sitting between him and his wife. As the priest begins to officiate the wedding, Bean notices that all the attendees are wearing flowers on them. He then snatches one nearby and attaches it to his jacket, but not before causing a ruckus and interrupting the wedding. Later on, he again interrupts the wedding by sneezing loudly, just after the priest asked if anyone objects to the wedding. As everyone stared at him, he apologizes, and the ceremony resumes. He takes a handkerchief from the wife of the bride's father sitting next to him and uses it to wipe his nose before giving it back to her, much to her disgust. When attendees behind him begin making noise, he turns around and hypocritically tells them to keep quiet. The wedding is yet again rudely interrupted, this time by an alarm clock noise. After he realizes that his wedding gift (which is an alarm clock) has gone off, he at first tries to cover it up, but is then forced to unwrap the gift and turn it off in front of everyone, accidentally hitting the bride's father and his wife while doing so. He apologizes and puts the alarm clock away. A boy starts to sing a hymn. This makes Bean drowsy, who eventually falls asleep on the bride's father, before violently waking up, startling everyone nearby. As the wedding couple exchanges vows, the groom bemusedly notices Bean, who is making body postures based on what the priest is saying. He ignores him and the ceremony continues. With the vows being made, the priest pronounces the couple married. The priest invites everyone to pray. The attendees pull out cushions underneath the seats. Bean realizes he has none, so he quickly snatches one from the bride's father, causing his head to violently fall onto the floor, injuring him. With the wedding ceremony over, the attendees clap hands as the newly wed couple walks out of the church together. The bride's father, who now has a visible wound on his head, angrily confronts Bean for his antics. He backs away frightened as the bride's father is stopped by his wife. He accidentally steps on the bride's dress, ripping it off of her. An attendee, who is enraged by this, attempts to restrain Bean while the groom furiously tries to throw a punch at him. He dodges it, and the attendee is punched instead. Daniel tries to punch Bean again, but he dodges again, hitting the priest. Daniel then manages to grapple Bean. As he again attempts to land a punch on him, Bean dodges, violently hitting Kate in the face, much to the shock of the crowd. Daniel, shocked by what he just did, stops attacking Bean and proceeds to comfort the injured Kate, giving Bean an opportunity to escape. As he heads towards the exit, he stops midway and remembers about his alarm clock wedding gift. He pulls it out and puts it in front of the newly wed couple, much to their bewilderment. Having done that, he gives them a thumbs up and hastily leaves. External links Mr. Bean's Wedding on YouTube by the BBC channel Video Category:Comic Relief sketches Category:Episodes